En Sus Manos
by M.k.F
Summary: Una princesa extraterrestre ha sido secuestrada por el malvado Dios Emperador y por una confusión y la intervención de Vegeta ahora recae en los saiyajines (y algunos colados) salvarla. Sin embargo, pronto descubrirán que aquello no se trata solo de la princesa, sino de una princesa. ¿Cómo reaccionara Vegeta cuando el Dios Emperador tome a su hija Bra en lugar de la otra?
1. Chapter 1

En sus manos.

Capítulo uno: Órbita invadida.

Bulma miraba aburrida las múltiples pantallas frente a ella.

Hace poco había hecho instalar satélites rodeando el planeta, uno en cada posible cara de la Tierra, para mantener supervisada la órbita en caso de que algo llegara a pasar.

Años de experiencia la habían hecho querer estar preparada en caso de que surgieran más emergencias.

El equipo de profesionales que normalmente se mantenía controlando el correcto funcionamiento de estos satélites, un matrimonio de ancianos muy inteligentes y sus tres hijos cuarentones, no había podido asistir ese día ya que, al ser una familia, el funeral de un pariente cercano los había retenido a todos, así que Bulma, conmovida de que la persona fallecida era la abuela de los cuarentones, y a pesar de no poder creer que esa mujer en serio llegara a vivir ciento dos años, decidió suplantarlos.

Hizo el trabajo de cinco personas en veinte minutos, y luego solo se quedó sentada mirando las imágenes que captaban los satélites, esperando a que pasaran los minutos restantes para que se cumpliera una hora y volver a repetir el proceso.

Suspiró, aburrida, y se puso a rotar los satélites para tratar de captar otras imágenes que no sean un montón de puntitos, no es que el universo no fuera una hermosa maravilla, pero ella ya lo había cruzado y lo había estudiado lo suficiente por un largo tiempo.

Después de cinco minutos sin nada nuevo, decidió traerse una silla, para al menos estar cómoda.

Aquello era más aburrido de lo que se imaginó, así mejor se dispuso a esperar lo que quedaba de hora, volver a hacer el proceso de los veinte minutos para que los satélites hicieran todo lo que tenían que hacer, y luego ir por Bra para que ella la suplantara.

Sosteniendo su mejilla contra su mano, la mujer siguió rotando los satélites, rogándole al tiempo que pasara rápido.

Lo que pasó rápido, sin embargo, fue una extraña figura por una de las transmisiones.

La boca de la de ojos azules cayó.

¿Qué diablos?

Rotó todos los satélites, cada uno a su cuadro, tratando de encontrar algo anormal.

Lo vio de nuevo.

Algo, blanco y muy rápido, paso por uno de los cuadros, parecía ir en dirección a la Tierra.

Regreso las transmisiones de los dos satélites por donde había visto el objeto blanco y pauso la imagen en el momento en el que aparecía, la acerco y luego la aclaro.

Una nave espacial, muy grande, y extrañamente familiar.

Tomo su teléfono y marco el número de su hijo mayor.

-Trunks, necesito que vengas inmediatamente, llama a los demás también.-

.

Eran las seis de la mañana, y una fiesta acababa de terminar en un bar en Ciudad Satan.

Una chica, bajita, rubia con un afro, de piel blanca y ojos negros, salía de una habitación en ese bar, dejando a un hombre amarrado y amordazado en una cama, que trataba desesperadamente de librarse.

-Eso te pasa por tratar de sobrepasarte conmigo.- murmuró malhumorada la joven chica. Miro hacia atrás con desprecio antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

Estaba vestida con un corsé negro que aunque atrevido era el más recatado que se le vio a una mujer esa noche, metió su pequeña mano por entre el encaje y saco una pequeña grabadora que había estado escondida entre sus senos.

La encendió.

-Sí, bueno, he de admitir que últimamente estoy tenso…- se oía en la grabadora. –Pero no te preocupes, traje un poco de "mercancía" para aflojarme un poco.- se escucharon risas.

-Vaya. Se nota que la disfrutas, hace tiempo que yo tengo problemas para encontrar buena droga, los malditos policías se han empeñado en atrapar a todos a los que les compraba.- se oía una voz femenina. Su voz. -¿Tú dónde la consigues?-

-Últimamente la cosa sí que está difícil, pero aún queda gente que sabe cuidarse bien la espalda. Ve con Kito Beku, a las afueras de la ciudad, cobra mucho pero vale la pena.- ahí fue cuando el idiota confesó.

Apagó la grabadora.

Ya tenía lo que quería.

Solo un par de pruebas más y por fin atraparía a ese maleante de Kito, que no solo traficaba drogas, sino que hacía todo tipo de cosas atroces que a ella le daba rabia solo pensar.

Pronto un policía vendría para arrestar disimuladamente al drogadicto que le había proporcionado la información, que había encerrado en el cuarto. Debía tener cuidado en mantenerse incógnita, y ese hombre ya la había visto.

Por drogadicto, pasaría un par de años en prisión.

Se alejó lo más que podía del bar y entro a un baño público.

Se miró con disgusto en un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba allí.

Aparte de ir vestida con el corsé, también usaba una cortísima falda y unas medias negras técnicamente transparentes, unos tacones que le sumaban unos diez centímetros, haciéndola ver de la estatura promedio cuando en realidad ella era una enana sin remedio, y kilos y kilos de maquillaje.

Odiaba tener que vestirse así, pero si la única manera de acercarse a los traficantes era por ese método, lo haría.

La mayoría de los hombres eran idiotas, idiotas que caían ante un par de piernas sexys y una cara bonita, ella solo tenía que hacerse la tonta ilusa que no sabía nada y ellos la creerían un pajarito indefenso y comenzarían a cantar. Y ella por supuesto que se aprovechaba de aquello. Con cuidado, con mucha precaución, iba sacándoles poco a poco la información, cuidando mientras tanto que no la toquen más de lo estrictamente necesario. A veces era necesario mucho más que una sonrisa coqueta para que los tipos hablaran, pero ella no permitía más que abrazos y a veces hasta tenía que dejar que acariciaran sus piernas para tenerlos contentos hasta que hablaran. Ya sí se querían propasar tendría que pasar a su plan de reserva y sacarles la información a la fuerza.

Suspiró empezando a quitarse el maquillaje, para cuando termino se dispuso a cambiarse, pero algo la hizo detenerse.

Un ki, un ki muy familiar se acercaba al lugar donde estaba ella a toda prisa.

Maldijo al reconocerlo y, derrotada, salió del baño.

Justo al ella salir, el poseedor de ese ki, que había venido volando, aterrizo frente a ella.

La miro de arriba a abajo con un gesto sumamente reprobatorio.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡De nuevo estas con tu obsesión de atrapar a la mafia! ¿No es así, Pan?- la regañó muy molesto.

La chica, Pan, se quitó la peluca que había estado utilizando y se desamarro el moño que había estado reteniendo su cabello, permitiendo a los negros mechones de cabello caer libres en todo su largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y a su flequillo regresar a su lugar cubriendo las delgadas cejas de la chica, que se fruncieron en señal de clara molestia.

-Tío Goten, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- fue directo al grano.

El hombre, Goten, la miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Pan, ¿tu padre sabe que estás aquí?- ella se sonrojo mientras miraba hacia otro lado. –Supongo que no, sino, no estarías aquí, ya sabes lo que opina él acerca de tus manías con la mafia.- negó con la cabeza.

-¡Tío Goten no le digas!- suplicó la menor juntando las manos. -¡Si lo haces papá no me dejara vivir! Él no entiende que esto que hago no tiene nada de malo, al contrario…-

-¿Qué no tiene nada de malo? ¡¿Qué no viste como estás vestida?!- chilló el hijo de Goku.

La chica inflo las mejillas, ofendida.

-¿Y qué querías? No puedo acercarme a ellos vestida de monja.- se cruzó de brazos, a ella tampoco le gustaba vestirse así.

-No, pero… Tampoco tienes que vestirte… así.- la señalo reprobatoriamente.

Pan bufó.

-Estoy haciendo un bien a la comunidad, los criminales no solo están asaltando bancos y disparándole a la gente, también están ocultos, arruinando vidas desde las sombras y mi de…-

-"Y mi deber es encontrarlos y llevarlos ante la justicia, y no me detendré hasta que el último de ellos este pudriéndose en la cárcel."- la interrumpió imitando su tono de voz ante su mirada fulminante. –Sí, sí, ya me sé tu discursito de memoria. ¡Agh! ¡Como sea! ¡Ni siquiera vine para esto!- se golpeó en la cabeza como recriminándose.

-¿Y a qué viniste?- lo miró interrogante.

-Trunks me llamó. Aparentemente tiene algo que quiere que veamos.-

.

-¡Papá!- Bra golpeó fuertemente la puerta de la cámara de gravedad. -¡Papá!-

-¡Largo, estoy ocupado!- llegó la seca respuesta de su padre del otro lado.

Ella suspiro.

-¡Papá, mamá tiene algo muy importante que decirnos!- le informó. Vegeta no respondió. -¡Papá eso te incluye a ti!- siguió sin responder. -¡Quiere que vayas!- volvió a golpear la puerta. -¡Papá!-

-¡Ya, no me interesa!- por fin llegó una contestación. -¡Vete y dile a tu madre que no me moleste!-

La chica suspiro. Su padre no tenía remedio.

-Tú te lo pierdes.- le dijo a modo de burla como último recurso.

Si eso no lo hacía ir nada lo haría.

Volvió al laboratorio, dónde su madre junto con su hermano estaban estudiando las imágenes que habían captado los satélites.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó su madre esperanzada al verle.

Bra suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

El rostro de su madre cayó.

-Me lo suponía de todos modos, él nunca escucha.- dijo resignada. –Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera reconocer esta nave ya que a mí me parece muy familiar.- murmuro pensativa.

-Madre, yo he viajado por todo el universo y a mí no me suena en lo absoluto.- dijo Trunks. –Y a Giru tampoco, y él tiene una amplia base de datos.- señaló al robot sobre su hombro.

-Giru, Giru.- exclamó el robotito como dándole la razón.

-Tú porque eres un lento, hermano, tal vez Pan recuerde algo.- aseguró la menor ante la mirada ofendida del mayor.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar?- preguntó Pan, entrando por una ventana junto con Goten.

Todos se voltearon a verlos.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces así vestida?!- chillo Trunks cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Cielos, Pan, ¿estabas persiguiendo a la mafia de nuevo?- inquirió la menor de ojos azules divertida.

La Son miraba molesta al Brief.

-Sí, y tampoco es como si trajera solo dos pedazos de tela cubriéndome.- hizo una mueca ante la obvia exageración de todos.

-Tiene razón, no esta tan mal.- defendió Bulma. –Ya quítate las manos de los ojos, hijo.-

-¡No hasta que se ponga algo decente!- demando el de ojos azules, indispuesto a exponerse de nuevo a semejante imagen.

-Cielos, que quisquilloso.- se quejó nieta de Goku. –De todos modos no tengo otra cosa que ponerme.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Mala suerte, Trunks, deja de ser un bebé.- lo regañó su hermanita.

-¡Préstale ropa tú, Bra!- sugirió aun sin destapar su vista.

-No creo que mi ropa le quede, hermanito, yo siempre fui mucho más alta.- sonrió orgullosa mientras su amiga la miraba mal.

-¡Préstale ropa vieja o lo que sea pero que la cubra más que eso que trae puesto!- volvió a sugerir esta vez más molesto.

-¡De acuerdo pero ya deja de gritar, demente!- accedió la hija de Vegeta tomando a la morena de la mano, jalándola hasta su cuarto para que se cambiase y su hermano dejara de fastidiar.

Le dio ropa de cuando tenía diecisiete años, ahora tenía veintidós y Pan veintiuno, un pantalón deportivo negro y una blusa no muy ajustada abotonada color blanco. Le dio lo más recatado de su guardarropa, ni modo que Trunks hiciera otro escándalo.

Al volver, tomo un buen tiempo convencer a Trunks de que la Son ya estaba bien vestida para que finalmente se destapara los ojos.

Cuando finalmente todo el problemilla se resolvió, Bulma le mostro a Pan la razón de su inquietud, ya que era la única que faltaba de los ahí presentes.

-Pues no, no me suena.- exclamó la menor para decepción de todos. –Oye, Trunks ¿y Giru no sabe?- le preguntó.

-Ya le pregunte, no tiene nada en su base de datos.-

-Hmm…- la de ojos oscuros miro muy atentamente la nave. –Es grande, en ella cabria todo un ejército de feroces soldados dispuestos a conquistar la tierra.- medito.

Todos se alarmaron.

-Sí, es bastante grande… pero no siento ningún ki amenazador, por ahora.- dijo Trunks.

-Tal vez aún no están lo bastante cerca.- supuso Goten.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido, hace tiempo que los capte con las satélites y no están tan lejos de la Tierra.- hablo Bulma.

-Pon la transmisión en vivo de los satélites, mamá.- pidió Bra.

La mayor así lo hizo.

Las múltiples pantallas pronto comenzaron a transmitir lo que veían los distintos satélites en distintas partes del planeta.

Bulma los rotó para que miraran al espacio.

Todos sofocaron una exclamación al ver en todos los satélites del lado oeste del planeta, justo encima de ellos, decenas de naves espaciales aproximándose.

-No… no puede ser…- la mujer mayor retrocedió espantada ante la transmisión.

-Pero esas naves son más pequeñas que la primera, y diferentes.- observó Pan.

-Tal vez la primera es una especie de nave madre o algo así.- sopeso Goten.

-Goten tiene razón, no hay que descartar la posibilidad.- secundó Bra al Son.

-De lo que si estamos seguros es que debemos averiguar de inmediato que está pasando aquí.- determinó Trunks.

-Perdón por el retraso.- exclamó Gohan entrando por la ventana con Videl y un niño pequeño de unos cuatro o cinco años.

-¡Papá, mamá, Gotham!- saludó Pan, agradeciendo mentalmente el que a Trunks se le haya dado por obligarla a cambiarse.

-¡Hermanita!- exclamó el niño pequeño, Gotham, corriendo a los brazos de una sonriente Pan.

-Videl, Gohan, hasta que llegan.- suspiró aliviada Bulma, y procedió a explicarles la situación.

-Esa nave… me parece familiar.- dijo Gohan cuando la mujer mayor le mostro la imagen de la primera nave.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Lo ven?! ¡Sabía que no eran ideas mías! A Gohan también le resulta familiar.- sonrió victoriosa la mayor.

Gohan miraba atentamente la nave, hasta que de pronto sonrió.

-Creo que ya sé de quién se trata. ¡Síganme por favor!- tomó a Videl de la cintura y salió despegado junto con ella por la ventana.

-¡Papá espera!- Pan lo siguió cargando a su hermano pequeño.

Goten y Bra salieron tras ella, y Trunks iba a seguirlos cuando el grito de su madre lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¡No me dejen aquí yo también quiero ir!- reclamó pisoteando.

Trunks no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos con su madre a cuestas.

El laboratorio quedo solo. Al menos, hasta que Vegeta entro.

Tenía que admitir que las palabras de su hija habían despertado su curiosidad. Así que cuando termino con su entrenamiento decidió ir a ver por qué tanto alboroto.

Grande fue su sorpresa al acercarse a las múltiples pantallas y ver la imagen de la gran nave blanca.

Por supuesto, la reconoció de inmediato.

-Esa nave es…- no termino su oración al sentir un gran ki aproximarse a la Tierra.

Maldijo y salió despegado a toda velocidad, sin molestarse en usar la ventana y rompiendo el techo.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Emm... este es mi primer fic n.n y estoy un poco nervioso c:

Este fic es en colaboración con otra escritora amiga mía... ella me ayuda a escribir y a crear a los personajes nuevos y todo eso :) Pero la idea es mía...

Aunque con todo el trabajo q ella hace este fic es básicamente de los dos xP

Ella tiende a usar los mismos personajes en todos sus fics, y creo q ya subió un fic de DBZ por aquí... Asi q no se sorprendan si encuentran personajes q también aparecen en otro fic ya q es muy probable q sea de ella (: Solo lo quería aclarar n_n

Bueno... qué les pareció? Les gusta o mejor me retiro? C:

COMENTEN POR FAVOR !

En serio estoy muy nervioso y me gustaría saber su opinión n-n

REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW ! OwO

Me despido *u*/


	2. Chapter 2

En sus manos.

Capítulo dos: Determinación determinante.

Con Gohan cargando a Videl a la delantera, Goten y Bra volaban justo detrás de Pan con su hermanito y delante de Trunks con Bulma.

Bra no acababa de comprender a donde iban, ella no era mucho de andar revoloteando por ahí conociendo lugares, pero noto que la mayoría parecía saber a dónde Gohan trataba de guiarlos, ¡incluso Pan! Su único consuelo era que Gotham tampoco parecía saber a dónde iban, y sinceramente era mejor así, se sentiría bastante ofendida si hasta un niño de cuatro años sabía más de lugares que ella.

Volaron un par de minutos más hasta que empezó a notar una fina línea a lo lejos, que parecía ir desde la tierra al cielo.

-¡Goten!- se decidió a hablar finalmente, sin aguantar más la curiosidad. -¡¿A dónde vamos?!-

Él volteo a verla por un segundo, pero luego volvió su vista al frente.

-¡Vamos al templo de Kamisama!- le informó. Ah… con que era ahí… -¡Concéntrate Bra! ¡¿No sientes un ki extraño desde ahí?!-

-Hmm…-

La chica puso toda su concentración tratando de sentir el ki extraño del que le hablaba el hombre.

Lo sintió. Sí, era extraño, pero no era uno solo, eran varios, eran cientos en realidad.

Miro espantada a Goten, que aparentemente ya se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que ella.

Aumentaron la velocidad, sobrepasando a Pan que cargaba con su hermanito, y alcanzando a Gohan.

-¡Gohan! ¡¿No lo sientes?!- preguntó el hijo menor de Goku al mayor.

-¡Sí! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Te aseguro que no son nadie de quien debas preocuparte!- él sonreía emocionado como niño pequeño, con esa inocencia que aparentemente tenía toda la familia Son.

Goten y Bra compartieron una mirada, pero decidieron escuchar al esposo de Videl, ya que él no era de los que se equivocaban con frecuencia.

Volaron por unos minutos en línea recta hasta lo que Goten le había dicho era un tótem tallado, antes de cambiar bruscamente la dirección hacia arriba.

Pasaron por un lugar que parecía un templo con un extraño gato blanco saludándolos desde un barandal, hasta que llegaron a una especie de plataforma con un gran castillo.

Pero ellos apenas notaron eso.

En la plataforma, había un montón de seres verdes amontonados alrededor de Dende, seres iguales a él, en realidad. La gran nave blanca que habían visto por los satélites estaba sobrevolando por encima del templo, y se podían sentir más kis provenientes de ahí.

-¡Namekuseis!- exclamó Goten gratamente sorprendido.

Su hermano llegó cargando a su madre junto con Pan y Gotham.

-¡Ja! ¡Por eso me parecía tan familiar su nave! ¡Yo una vez incluso volé en una!- su madre estaba orgullosa de su memoria.

-Sí… pero fue Gohan quien se dio cuenta primero, madre.- acotó Trunks algo burlonamente.

Bulma lo miró mal.

-Solo por ese comentario hoy no habrá postre para ti, jovencito.- castigó.

-¡Pero mamá…!...- se quejó el de ojos azules.

Pan y Bra rieron por su desgracia, a lo que él las fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Gohan! ¡Los estaba esperando!- saludó el dios de la tierra, que era rodeado por seres de su misma especie.

Tardaron unos minutos en encontrar un lugar donde aterrizar, ya que el sitio estaba inundado de seres verdes.

-Dende, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- inquirió Gohan amablemente, mientras estrechaba las manos de alguien a quien llamó "gran patriarca".

-Has crecido mucho, Gohan.- dijo el Gran Patriarca.

El aludido sonrió, olvidando su pregunta anterior.

-¿Verdad que sí? ¡Oh! Por cierto, déjeme presentarle a mi familia. Esta es mi esposa, Videl.- la señaló. –Y esos son nuestros hijos, Pan y Gotham.-

Un namekusei cercano a Bra le pregunto a otro:

-¿Qué es esposa?- a lo que el otro se encogió de hombros.

Bra notó que entre ellos no había mujeres.

-¡Gohan! ¡Ve al punto!- lo regañó Bulma.

-Oh, sí, lo siento.- se llevó una mano a la nuca. –Gran Patriarca, ¿a qué debemos su visita?-

El gran sujeto verde dejo de sonreír y se puso serio.

-Gohan, en verdad lamentamos traerles este problema pero no sabíamos a quien más acudir.- se notaba muy avergonzado.

¿Qué problema sería ese?

-No se preocupe, Gran Patriarca, después de todo lo que hicieron por nosotros pueden contar con nuestra ayuda para lo que sea.-

-Tiene razón, nos ayudaron mucho dejándonos usar sus esferas del dragón.- secundo Bulma a Gohan.

El anciano verde recupero la sonrisa por unos instantes, antes de volver a tener un gesto grave.

-Verán, recientemente hemos recibido un mensaje de una especie de un planeta lejano, que decía que querían nuestras esferas del dragón y que vendrían por ellas, que las preparáramos o ellos estarían muy molestos y eso era todo lo que nos dijeron. Pasaron un par de horas y creíamos que tal vez solo era una broma, pero de pronto un montón de naves comenzaron a acercarse al planeta. Ante el pánico, tomamos las esferas del dragón y subimos con todos nuestros niños a una nave que teníamos preparada para una emergencia de este tipo. No sabíamos a dónde ir para ocultarnos así que vinimos aquí.- alguien le pasó un pañuelo con el que se secó el sudor.

-Hicieron bien, Gran Patriarca, no duden en que los ayudaremos en todo lo que esté en nuestro poder.- Gohan estrechó sus manos.

-Pues vaya que son muchos… ¿todas esas naves que vienen detrás son el resto de ustedes?- dijo Bra señalando a las naves que se acercaban, las mismas que habían visto por los satélites.

Los seres verdosos parecieron palidecer.

-¡Esas son las naves que nos perseguían!- chillaron tres de los namekuseis, los más altos y con el ki más elevado.

Todos se pusieron en guardia.

Trunks jaló a Bulma y a Bra detrás de él, Gohan a Videl y Pan a su hermanito.

El Gran Patriarca hizo volver a casi toda su gente de regreso a la nave, a excepción de unos diez, que tenían un ki algo fuerte.

Las naves eran grandes, no tanto como la namekusei pero si más grande que la que había usado Goku, Trunks y Pan hace años.

-Giru no tiene información de los namekuseis, pero ¿la tiene de esas naves?- preguntó Pan posando su mano en el hombro de Trunks.

-Giru, ¿podrías revisar en tu base de datos?- indagó el de cabellos lilas al robot en su otro hombro.

-Giru, Giru, buscando.- habló el robotito, mientras su lente se contraía.

Las naves, que eran aproximadamente unas cien, se detuvieron a unos kilómetros del templo, y solo una de ellas siguió bajando.

-Parece que son partidarios de la diplomacia.- dijo Gohan algo más tranquilo pero sin bajar del todo su guardia.

Bra asomó la cabeza por detrás de su hermano.

-El ki de papá.- exclamó contenta. ¡Su padre si la había escuchado!

-¿Qué?- Trunks no lo había notado.

De pronto, Vegeta se encontraba ahí, delante de ellos, dándoles la espalda.

-¡Vegeta!- exclamó Bulma, alarmada al ver como su esposo comenzaba a crear una esfera de energía en la palma de sus manos.

-¡Señor Vegeta espere!- ese fue Gohan.

Pero fue tarde, el padre de Bra arremetió contra la nave que se acercaba, disparándole directamente en el motor, derribándola, haciéndola caer en la plataforma del templo.

Pero el poderoso príncipe de los saiyajins no se conformó ahí. Empezó dispararles a todas las naves, que volaban de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.

Bra se extrañó de qué las naves no trataran de dispararles, ya que por lo que veía con el ojo científico que le heredo a su madre, si estaban equipadas por armas.

De repente, las naves empezaron a caer, algunas a la plataforma, pero la mayoría fuera, directo hacía la tierra, donde Bra recordaba había un pueblito.

Gohan, Goten, Pan y Trunks salieron disparados hacia donde las naves caían, cargándolas con sus increíbles fuerzas y arrojándolas al templo, junto con los namekuseis. Pero eran demasiadas.

Se mordió el labio, por más que saliera a ayudarlos ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantar una de esas naves.

-¡Bra!- la llamó Videl. -¡Sígueme!- salió volando.

Se sorprendió, ¿qué podría querer la esposa de Gohan con ella?

La siguió, notando como Videl ayudaba a su hijo pequeño, Gotham, a salvar una nave de caerse. Se dirigió a ellos.

Así, entre los tres, levantaron la nave y la dejaron en el templo.

Notó unos kis aproximarse, y pronto, Uub, y Krillin y Dieciocho cargando a Marron, llegaron a la escena.

En cuanto dejaron a Marron a salvo en el templo, la androide y su esposo se dirigieron a ayudar a Uub, que se había unido a la tarea de impedir que las naves caigan a la tierra.

Bra se sentía bien ayudando junto con Videl y su hijo pequeño, normalmente ella no hacía esas cosas, pero no era tan malo…

Vegeta finalmente derribó todas las naves, y descendió al templo con una sonrisa triunfante ignorando las malas miradas de todos.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!- Bulma se aproximo molesta hasta su marido, señalando todo el desastre que había a su alrededor, las naves dañadas regadas por todos lados.

-Cállate, mujer. ¿Qué no ves que he derrotado a esos idiotas que perseguían a los insectos verdes?- se mofó.

La primera vez que ayudaba a alguien de buena gana y la mujer siempre tenía algo que recriminarle. Insectos desagradecidos.

-¡Ayuda!- se oyó una voz femenina. -¡Ayuda, por favor!-

Una mujer, de piel morena, salió de una de las naves caídas, con un niño en brazos.

Gohan, Goten y Pan corrieron hacía ellos, demasiado amables como para pensar que se suponía que ellos eran los enemigos al verlos heridos y pidiendo ayuda.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, mirando molesto como gente, toda de piel morena, comenzaba a salir de las naves, algunos heridos pero ninguno muerto. Cucarachas, pensó el príncipe.

Bra notó que de esas naves salía todo tipo de gente. Ancianos, adultos, niños, tantos hombres como mujeres, incluso notó a una que otra embarazada, y, probablemente por ser mujer, no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse a preguntarles si estaban bien.

Todas ellas, que eran cuatro o cinco, les respondieron que sí, que sus esposos las habían protegido. Una incluso le agradeció su ayuda al levantar su nave, ya que la había visto por los ventanales. Bra se sonrojó, no muy acostumbrada a ser una heroína.

Un hombre, algo entrado en años, salió tosiendo de la primera nave que derribó Vegeta, ayudado por otros.

-¡¿Quién fue el salvaje que hizo esto?!- chilló el hombre mayor, enojadísimo.

Un rayo de energía le rozó el rostro, cortando un lado del bigote del anciano.

-Fui yo.- Vegeta bajó la mano con la que había disparado. -¿Algún problema?- se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!- el anciano movió las palmas frenéticamente a modo de negación, con una sonrisa nerviosa. –De hecho, debo felicitarlo por su excelente puntería y poder de ataque.- lo aplaudió.

-¡Hmm! Eso pensé.- lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante.

Bra rió por lo bajo.

-¡Un momento! Ustedes no parecen ser malos, pero… ¿Por qué estaban persiguiendo a esa gente amiga de mi papá?- gruñó Pan con el puño en alto al anciano.

Como la mayoría que conocía a la joven Son, el viejo no tardo en temerle.

-Nosotros no los estábamos persiguiendo, preciosa.- dijo un tipo de la gente morena, mirando lascivamente a la pelinegra.

Pan lo miró con una ceja en alto.

-Amigo, amigo…- Goten pasó el brazo por uno de los hombros del tipo. -¿Te gustan tus ojos, no?- su tono era escalofriantemente dulce, el tipo asintió secamente. -¡Pues si quieres conservarlos deja de mirarla!- rugió antes de darle un puñetazo en la cabeza.

El tipo solo se lo quedo mirando raro, y Bra se sorprendió al notar que no parecía muy intimidado, normalmente las amenazas de Goten surtían más efectos… como que el sujeto salía huyendo despavorido.

El tipo noto que lo miraba y la miró también, sonriéndole coquetamente. Bra no le tomó mucha importancia, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas sonrisas y esas miradas.

-Disculpen a Pil, lo que quiso decir es que nosotros no… los estábamos siguiendo con malas intenciones.- el anciano también golpeó al tipo, Pil, que esta vez sí parecía más intimidado. –Solo queremos sus esferas del dragón.- explicó con simpleza.

-¡Es justamente por eso que los atacamos! ¡No está bien ir por ahí quitándole cosas a la gente!- los señaló Pan.

-¡Nosotros no queríamos quitarles nada, preciosa!- volvió a hablar Pil, recibiendo otro golpe del anciano.

-Lo que quiere decir es que no queríamos quitárselas contra su voluntad, sino que solo las queríamos prestadas.-

-¿Las querían prestadas?- el Gran Patriarca pestañeó.

-Pues en su mensaje parecían bastante agresivos.- dijo uno de los namekuseis fuertes.

Toda la gente que salió de las naves era mucha, tanto que tuvieron que entrar al palacio algunos, tantos que otros se quedaron subidos en sus naves, tantos que también se subieron a la nave de los namekuseis, tanto que incluso los que sabían volar tuvieron que elevarse unos metros para que todos cupieran.

-Lamentamos eso, pero nuestro equipo de comunicaciones estaba dañado, no creímos que tomaran nuestra brusquedad debido al apuro tan exageradamente.- los namekuseis parecieron avergonzados.

El así llamado Gran Patriarca parecía haber palidecido, aunque Bra no estaba segura.

-¿Y para que querían las esferas?- habló con voz apenas audible el venerable anciano.

-Verán… nuestro planeta ha sido recientemente destruido.- se lamentó el anciano. Todos sofocaron una exclamación.

-¿Pero por qué?- se adelanto a preguntar Pan.

-No estamos seguros, pero sabemos quien fue.- su gesto se oscureció. –Fue el Dios Emperador quien lo destruyó.- su voz reflejaba puro desprecio.

-¿Dios qué?...- inquirió Trunks.

-Dios Emperador.- repitió el anciano. –Un dictador conquistador de mundos que dice ser un dios, aunque nadie está seguro. Tiene a millones de soldados a su disposición, su ejército es el más grande que alguna vez se pudo haber soñado. Y él puso los ojos en nuestro planeta.- se dejó caer al piso, siendo sujetado por sus hombres de los hombros.

-¿Y querían usar las esferas para recuperar su planeta?- el Patriarca parecía haber palidecido aun más.

-No, no… Hay muchos planetas con una buena atmosfera que pueden ser ocupados por mi gente… Lo que realmente queremos recuperar es… a nuestra princesa… Nia, mi querida hija…- susurró pesarosamente.

-¿Qué le pasó a su hija?- inquirió Gohan, abrazando por los hombros a su primogénita como si el anciano le estuviera transmitiendo sus sentimientos de perdida.

-El Dios Emperador la secuestró antes de volar el planeta.- parecía desolado. -¡Oh, mi pequeña! ¡Tenía tan solo doscientas diez lunas!- lloriqueó el anciano.

-Mi hija tiene esa misma edad.- susurró Gohan conmovido, abrazando más fuerte a una Pan que luchaba por librarse de su agarre.

Por doscientas diez lunas Bra supuso que se refería a veintiún años.

-Pues supongo que si las necesitan por una buena causa.- Bulma también se había conmovido como madre que era.

-Sí, déselas, Gran Patriarca.- apoyó Gohan.

Pero el Patriarca, junto con los otros namekuseis, parecían realmente haber perdido todo color.

-No podemos.- su tono era bajísimo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no pueden?- preguntó Goten.

Vegeta miró al anciano verde con algo de interés.

-Nosotros… las destruimos.- susurró el verdoso patriarca con voz apenas audible.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Las destruyeron?!- gritaron todos sin poder creérselo. El Gran Patriarca, con el rostro deformado por la culpa, asintió con pesadez.

-Fue nuestra culpa.- dijo uno de los guerreros verdes.

-Creíamos que ellos eran como Freezer y le recomendamos al Gran Patriarca destruirlas por temor a pasar lo mismo.- dijo otro.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos y se llevó una palma a la mejilla.

-¡Cielos, que terrible! ¡Qué desafortunada situación!- se lamentó la mujer de ojos azules.

-Supongo que los dos tuvimos algo de culpa.- el anciano moreno trato de consolar al patriarca cuando él mismo parecía desconsolado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que jamás recuperaremos a mi hermana?- Pil cerró los ojos y los puños con fuerza.

Pan lo miro con algo de simpatía.

-¿Y por qué no pelean por recuperarla?- sugirió ella amablemente.

Pil sonrió como si le hubiera gustado que ella lo dijera por él.

-Lo haríamos, señorita, pero con la destrucción de nuestro planeta solo nos quedaron naves para albergar a nuestra gente, y aunque tienen armas no servirían en una guerra.- el anciano parecía al borde de un colapso, y sus hombres no se despegaban de él.

-Además, en realidad las naves no servirían para nada ahora.- observó uno de los hombres morenos, mirando la destrucción que había sido causada por cierto príncipe saiyajin.

-No se preocupen, yo puedo repararlas.- ofreció amablemente Bulma. –E incluso las puedo hacer para la guerra. Solo… me tomara algunas semanas…- torció la boca.

-No podemos esperar tanto tiempo.- siguió lloriqueando el anciano padre de la princesa que aparentemente era rey de un planeta que ya no existía pero cuya gente se preservaba intacta.

-Es nuestra culpa que no puedan recuperar a su princesa, por favor, déjennos ir a rescatarla en su nombre.- ofrecieron los guerreros namekuseis.

Los ojos oscuros del rey brillaron con esperanza.

-Pero ¿no es ese Dios Emperador muy poderoso?- preguntó Gohan.

Los ojos del rey volvieron a desanimarse.

-Sí, si es muy poderoso. Sería injusto de mi parte mandar guerreros valientes que nada tienen que ver a su muerte.- no dejaba de lloriquear.

-¿Con que es poderoso, eh?- Vegeta ahora sí que parecía completamente interesado.

-Sí, es temido en todo el universo.- afirmó.

-Con que sí ¿eh?- sus ojos se dirigieron a su hijo mayor y al mejor amigo de este, que lo miraron espantados. –Creo que ya tengo voluntarios para ir a rescatar a esa princesa suya.- sonrió malvadamente.

-¿Verdad?- el hombre parecía nuevamente esperanzado.

-Oh, sí. Sera un perfecto entrenamiento.- rió casi psicóticamente.

Trunks y Goten salieron volando a toda velocidad, tratando de escapar de Vegeta, pero este en una fracción de segundo los alcanzo y los jaló del cuello de la camisa de vuelta al templo.

-¡Papá, por favor! ¡No me hagas esto de nuevo!- se quejó el de cabellos lilas.

-¡Señor Vegeta! Estoy convencido de que mi sobrina estará encantada de reemplazarme de nuevo.- el Son sonrió nerviosamente.

-Oh, tranquilo, ella también ira.- su maldad no tenía limites.

-¿Qué? ¡Oiga ya aprendí mi lección no me quiero meter en algo como eso de nuevo!- se quejó la chica.

-¡No te lo estoy preguntando! Últimamente estás haciendo cualquier cosa menos entrenar…- la miró reprobatoriamente.

-¡Pero iba a salir de juerga con mis amigos el sábado!-refunfuñó la joven.

Videl frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

-¡Oye! ¿No dijiste que tenían que estudiar para un examen muy importante de la universidad?- la miró mal.

Pan rió nerviosamente al verse descubierta.

-¡Gohan, Videl! Dejen a su mocosa ir con esos dos holgazanes para ponerse al día con sus entrenamientos.- dijo Vegeta.

-No lo sé, Vegeta, no me sentiría nada tranquilo con mi pequeña dando vueltas por el espacio otra vez.- Gohan no estaba muy convencido, como padre sobre protector que era.

-Déjala, Gohan, esto le servirá de castigo por mentir.- sentenció Videl. –Además, Goten y Trunks la cuidaran, ¿no?- sonrió.

-Pues esto me parece un horrible déja vu.- se lamentó Trunks.

-Yo quiero ir, también.- se ofreció Uub, que había estado atento a la conversación.

-Haz lo que quieras, tú, insecto.- a Vegeta él no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Mmm…- Bulma frotó su barbilla pensativamente. –Bueno, creo que tengo una nave para unas diez personas, tendrán espacio de sobra.- sonrió.

-Pe… pero, señor Vegeta… Ahora sí que no creó que mi madre quiera quedarse sola.- Goten aun quería zafar.

-Yo la llamare y le explicare todo.- intervino Gohan, su hermanito lo miro mal. –Lo siento, pero necesito a alguien que cuide de Pan.-

Goten se cruzó de brazos ante su inminente destino, esta vez no habría sobrina rebelde que lo salvara.

-¿Pero no pueden simplemente hacer otras esferas del dragón?- preguntó Pil. –He oído que se puede hacer.-

-Nuestras esferas se hacen de manera distinta, me llevaría semanas hacerlas de nuevo.- informó el Gran Patriarca.

-Mamita, ¿yo puedo ir también a rescatar a esa princesa?- preguntó Gotham.

-Lo siento, Tham, pero tú eres muy pequeño para estas cosas.- Videl lo miro dulcemente.

El pequeño, idéntico a su madre, hizo un puchero. ¡Él quería ir!

-Tendré la nave lista en un par de horas.- sonrió Bulma. –Sera mejor que los que van a ir se preparen.- le guiñó un ojo a su hijo, que golpeaba su cabeza contra una columna una y otra vez.

Bra miraba a su padre fijamente, dudando seriamente si lo que iba a hacer a continuación era buena idea, pero recordaba lo bien que se sintió ayudar junto a Videl y su hijo y la sonrisa sincera de la mujer morena al agradecerle.

Se decidió. Ella ya era una adulta, ella tenía tanto potencial como su hermano, ella también era una saiyajin y tenía derecho.

-Papá.- lo llamó. –Yo también quiero ir.- dijo firmemente.

Vegeta volteó a verla lentamente… Y Bra supo que no iba a ser nada fácil convencerlo.

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :3

Estoy actualizando ahora porq no sé cuando vuelva a poder hacerlo :T Estoy algo ocupado...

Quizás pronto cambie el summary... no sé... no tuvo muchas visitas el fic -3- Aunque no estoy seguro de cuantas son muchas visitas n.n

Por cierto, aclarado que el personaje principal aquí es Bra ¿por qué? Porque es el personaje que menos me cuesta manejar y con el q mas me voy a centrar :D

No es que la considere mejor que tal o tal 8) Pero aun así también me centrare un poco en personajes como Trunks, Pan, Goten, y más adelante Vegeta ^^

Pero Bra es la prota Cx

Aunque no sé si manejo bien a las chicas o.O He leído muchos fics que son principalmente desde el punto de vista de las chicas pero no sé si lo hago bien o_o

Espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo gracias por comentar :D

DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR!

Me despido! ^^/


End file.
